18 Cosas
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: 18 Cosas que Uchiha Sasuke Jamas te Dira. SasuSaku, Equipo Siete.


**18 Cosas**

_Por: cutecrazyice._

_Traducción: rxs._

* * *

18 Cosas que Uchiha Sasuke Jamás te Dirá.

1) Una vez encontró a Gai en su tina de baño, desnudo como el dia en que nació y rodeado de burbujas con olor a fresa—declarando que ayudaría a Sasuke a alcanzar una flamante noche de eterna pasión. Le tomo dos chidoris y un jutsu de la verdad para poder finalmente hacer al sobre excitado shinobi admitir que había perdido una apuesta con Kakashi, y que el reto había sido que el perdedor haría que Sasuke tuviera contacto con su muy negado lado femenino. También le tomo dos días consecutivos de emborracharse para olvidar la imagen de Gai, sacudiéndose todo mientras bailaba la Macarena (y por todo se refería a _todo_) y que esta se fuera de su ya traumada memoria.

2) Cada vez que Orochimaru le preguntaba que quería cenar tras terminar sus sesiones especiales de entrenamiento, su respuesta siempre era la misma: _ramen._

3) Cuando al fin se puso el traje de Akatsuki y se volvió un miembro oficial, su primer pensamiento no fue venganza y muerte. Su primer pensamiento fue: _Por fin, ya no tengo que usar ese disfraz morado nunca más._

4) El momento mas vergonzoso de su vida fue encontrar a sus dos compañeros haciendo el amor en un rio cristalino—Karin prácticamente gritando en placer, y Suigetsu susurrando fuertemente palabras sucias en su oído.

5) Su segundo momento mas vergonzoso había sido volverlos a escuchar, esta vez dentro de una tienda que Juugo había puesto para descansar esa noche, mientras ellos intentaban contener sus gemidos. Había creído que Juugo y él estaban dormidos.

6) La primera vez que había sentido lujuria por su compañera de pelo rosa fue cuando vio a Shikamaru besándola—una prueba mas de su torcida mente, pensaba él.

7) Después de verlos besarse, había retado a Shikamaru a un juego de Shogi, con la condición de que el flojo genio dejara a Sakura en paz si perdía. Y porque Shikamaru nunca perdía, acepto los términos. Fue la primera vez que alguien venció al genio en su juego favorito.

8) Se había enamorado de ella cuando ella lo golpeo en la nariz por decirle "molestia".

9) Ser testigo de Sakura comer un helado era como ser testigo de ver porno en vivo—todos esos lamidos y succiones y gemidos de placer fueron suficientes para que deseara haber traído puestos sus pantalones más gruesos. Por lo menos, cuando no estaba deseando que fuera a _él_ a quien le estuviera haciendo eso.

10) La primera vez que fue a visitar las tumbas de sus padres cuando regreso a Konoha, se la paso vomitando, y tuvo pesadillas horribles toda la semana. Solo la foto del Equipo Siete (que Naruto había testarudamente puesto en su buro de noche) lo mantuvo de volverse loco, con el consuelo de que ya no estaba solo.

11) Una vez uso una tanga bajo sus pantalones de jounin cuando perdió con Lee en un reto de taijutsu.

12) Una vez llego a su mansión y la encontró llena de ropa interior de miles de colores, cortesía de sus fanáticas que decía que habían tenido fantasías con él desde que tenía doce. También decían que la ropa no había sido lavada, así que Sasuke podía olor su aroma natural y así escoger una esposa.13

13) Aunque aun amaba usar sus camisas azules, su color favorito ya no era azul. Ni siquiera era rosa. Su color favorito era verde—del tipo que brillaba pálido a la luz del sol, y se volvía obscuro esmeralda a la luz de la luna.

14) Nunca podría perdonar a su hermano por matar a su familia. Pero no dejaría de amarlo, aun si rompía su corazón cada vez que recordaba como su hermano había muerto para protegerlo.

15) Aun así, el peor dia de su vida no fue ver a su hermano cerrar los ojos por última vez. Fue ver a Sakura ser llevada al hospital después una misión brutal, sangrando y casi al borde de la muerte.

16) Besar a Sakura por primera vez no fue explosivo, como los fuegos artificiales que Naruto describió cuando había besado a Hinata. En vez de eso, besar a Sakura fue como llegar a casa. –una constante calidez, un sentimiento de contento en su estomago que lo hizo entender: _Finalmente. Aquí es a donde pertenecía._

17) Por el otro lado, hacerle el amor a Sakura…eso si era diferente. No se sentía como fuegos artificiales. Se sentía como estar ciego y sordo mientras todo lo que había a su alrededor explotaba, haciéndose borroso con el intenso, intenso placer y gozo—y que la única cosa clara en el mundo era ella. Solo ella.

18) Últimamente, la idea de bebes con cabello rosa y ojos negros no le parecia mal. Ni siquiera le importaría si era un niño con ese color de cabello.

Se lo podía pintar de negro después.

* * *

**Nota: **Bien, esta es una traduccion de la historia 18 Things de cutecrazyice...cuyas historias son geniales. Disfruten chicas.

No olviden dejar reviews! Y gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias/traducciones!

Proximamente empezare a traducir historias del **ESPAÑOL AL INGLES **para que no se sorprendan.

Pueden seguirme en mi Twitter:( rxsxdctp) para poder seguir los avances de las otras historias...y de mi tambien xD.

GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS!

Hasta la proxima,

rxs


End file.
